


Vulcan Words of Misunderstanding

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boxing, Boys In Love, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Injured Kirk, M/M, Mission Fic, Misunderstandings, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Protective Spock, Romance, Sick Character, Vomiting, Vulcan Culture, away mission, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-Shot: A Diplomatic mission finds Jim in a boxing match, wondering what the hell Ashayam meant and why Spock felt it fit to call him a bad Vulcan word now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I finished up my previous story, Grind Me, with the notion that I was unable to continue that story due to some personal issues. That still stands. However I really do want to move past that with some fresh work so I came up with this little one-shot to help me get past that. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and I really hope that you guys all enjoy this little fluffy one-shot. 
> 
> This story does contain a vomiting scene which occurs after the page break so beware!

* * *

**Vulcan words of misunderstanding**

“Are you insane,” Bones hissed through clenched teeth his face turning red. “You can’t possibly think that this is a good idea.”

 

“I concur with the doctor,” Spock said his own face impassive as usual but there was a familiar edge to the tone that Jim had been picking up when ever they were out on a mission – whether it be exploring new planets or stifling diplomatic missions such as this current one.

 

“You’re both worry warts,” Jim said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I do not understand what warts have to do with this situation,” Spock glared. “But if they are to play a factor in these proceedings then it would be wise to decline such an activity.”

 

Jim ignored Spock literal take on his saying and started to tug the gold shirt over the top of his head. The gold briefly cut of his view from his crew that had beamed down with him for the diplomatic mission but when he was free he found their expressions of worry (Sulu, Uhura and a couple of his security team) and anger (Spock and Bones) had deepened.

 

“Damn it, Jim,” Bones growled, throwing a look over his shoulder to the aliens that were congregating around the small stage that had been erected in a manner of minuets. “They look too damn eager for this.”

 

“We have the respect the Nuhaln culture and if this helps them sign the treaty then so be it,” Jim said. “Besides, it just entertainment.”

 

“There are other forms of entertainment that do not permit you to get involved in nor include the potential of being beaten to death,” Spock almost snapped.

 

“Geeze Spock,” Jim glared, his patience starting to wear thin.

 

A few months ago Spock had taken it upon himself to stop Jim from doing anything dangerous. He would flawlessly apply logic to the situation that would prevent Jim from beaming down to new planets until they had been deemed safe and Jim become quite creative in getting beamed down in the initial contact.

 

“It’s a boxing match, not a fight to the death. But if it were thanks for the vote of confidence,” Jim finished.

 

“The captain is right,” Uhura said, cutting Spock off before he could speak again. “It would offend the Nuhaln people and could possibly give them cause not to sign the treaty. Besides,” Uhura smirked at Jim who was grinning at her openly. “Kirk here knows how to take a punch. He’s lost enough bar fights to know how.”

 

“Hey!” Jim said, giving her a mock wounded look. “You can’t reference me on that one bar fight. In my opinion, I still managed to cop a feel so technically that’s still a win.”

 

Uhura rolled her eyes but there was a small tug at her lips for Jim to know that she was over that particular moment. Jim had come a long way in the three years of their five-year mission. He was no longer the crass, ready-for-a-fight-just-to-feel-something young man. He had grown, matured and finally found his path. Though their meeting had not been one of his finer moments, Jim was pleased that he and Uhura had developed a friendship.

 

“You looked like shit,” Bones said. “You still had blood on your shirt when I met you.”

 

Jim scoffed and whipped off his black under shirt leaving him bare chested, his Starfleet pants clinging tight and low on his hips. He tossed the shirt at his friends face, smirking as Bones growled.

 

“Sulu, back me up. You and I have sparred,” Jim said.

 

“True,” Sulu said, eyes darting to Spock who was staring at him coldly. “But I’m not getting involved in this.”

 

“If you are not going to take this seriously then perhaps it prudent for another to take your place,” Spock said.

 

Jim rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck with a satisfying pop that made Bones wince. “Perhaps you would like to beam back aboard,” he said, leveling Spock with an icy glare.

 

“I would be remiss to abandoned my duties as first officer to as you say ‘watch your back’,” Spock said. “It would also be negligent of me to once again reiterate my displeasure of you taking part in this activity.”

 

“Yeah, I got it the first time, Spock,” Jim glared. “You don’t want me to fight because you don’t think I’m capable of not embarrassing the Federation.”

 

Spock’s hands curled into fists by his side. “Ashayam, you are being obtuse and disregarding your own safety.”

 

Uhura gasped softly, looking at Spock with wide eyes.

 

Sulu looked away, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

 

Bones glared at Jim who in turn was glaring at Spock who had frozen and didn’t seem to be breathing.

 

“What did you call me?” Jim asked.

 

Spock jaw locked and his glare deepened at Jim. “To part take in this, though potentially aiding in signing the treaty, is fool hearted when you have not-“

 

“That’s enough, Commander,” Jim interrupted sharply when he realized that Spock was only going to evade the question. Jim was hurt. He wasn’t sure what he had done to piss his friend off but what ever it was Jim had had enough. He had tried to breach the subject a few times but the Vulcan always managed to steer the conversation away.

 

“All of you are to stand by and mingle with the others to gage whether or not we will be signing this treaty today. Bones, your with me by the stage. Dismissed,” Jim continued and with a glare to everyone but Spock he pushed through the crowd and jumped up onto stage hardly hearing the way the crowd erupted into applause.

 

 _Ashayam_.

 

Jim could hear the word echoing in his mind. He had no idea what it meant but for Spock to finally have snapped was enough for Jim to clench his teeth. He had been wracking his brain, going over every conversation with he had with his first officer to determine what he had done to offend the Vulcan but was coming up blank. Spock had been treating him like a first year cadet out on his first mission for the past few months and Jim wasn’t sure what he had done to make his first officer feel so little of him and his abilities.

 

He thought he had grown as a captain over the past three years: apparently not enough for his first officer to be cursing him in Vulcan.

 

The leader of the Nuhaln race stepped up onto the stage and the crowd went wild again. The Nuhaln were similar to the human race, though they had a purple tinge to their skin, tails and their fingers were longer, teetering towards looking like claws.

 

Unlike a human boxing match there was no one to start them off. Jim grunt as a fist struck his stomach hard and just like that they were fighting. He pushed of the alien and raised his own fist to punch but he was easily blocked and another punch landed in Jim’s stomach again. The leader was not holding back and Jim could only bring his arms up to block try and block each attack. He was unprepared for the fight to start to quickly and had lost the advantage. He received a punch to the thigh, the ear, his jaw and nose, hardly managing to land his own blows that were easily blocked.

 

Blood was starting to obscure his vision and he all he could hear was Spock calling him Ashayam and Jim slowly proving him right that he was not capable of this fight.

 

 _I’m not an idiot_ , Jim thought. _I’m Captain of the USS Enterprise and I’ll show Spock._

Jim fought dirty. He managed to catch the next punch with both hands and thrust it back into the aliens face causing him to stagger back. Jim pressed his advantage, lashing out with a kick to the aliens’ thigh while his fist delivered a blow to the aliens shoulder. He kept delivering punch after punch, now managing to block more of his opponent’s blows but not all of them. A mixture of sweat and blood now coated his body and Jim could feel his fatigue starting to kick in.

 

Jim dodged and darted around the alien, kicking his lag backwards and landing a blow to the back of the alien’s knee. He spun at the alien collapsed to one knee. Jim spun, quickly grabbing the alien around the neck in a chokehold and stood on the alien’s tail to stop him from trying to escape.

 

“Do you yield?” Jim asked, his voice carrying even over the crowds chatter.

 

“I yield,” the leader said.

 

Releasing the leader immediately Jim stepped around the alien and offered his hand.

 

The leader took it gratefully, allowing Jim to help him stand. When he was on his two feet he kept a firm grip in Jim’s hand and spoke loudly. “A worthy opponent and a valiant win! You fight like a warrior! It would be an honor to join the Federation.”

 

Cheers erupted and Jim felt some of the tension bleed from his shoulders. “On behalf of the Federation we thank you.” Jim shook his hand and pulled him closer. “Sorry about your tail. I hope I did not cause you too much pain.”

 

The leader shook his head. “Not at all, Captain Kirk. I feared that it would be over to quickly but you have a fire in you. A worthy trait for a valiant captain.”

 

“Thank you,” Jim said.

 

“Come! Let us sign the treaty so that we may get cleaned up and continue the celebrations,” the leaders grinned.

 

They released hands and Bones was by Jim’s side in an instant. “You wanna give me a heart attack?” he growled. “You look like you’ve been through the wood chipper. You need to get your ass back to the Enterprise now.”

 

“In a minuet,” Jim said trying desperately not to let on how winded he was beginning to feel now that the adrenalin was wearing off. He glanced down at his body and winced. Bones had been right with his description. A few deep claw marks marred his skin that was bleeding steadily mixed in with a few smaller nicks.

 

“Jim, who knows what your body is going to react to these cuts,” Bones hissed.

 

“Let them sign the treaty first,” Jim said. He stood straighter, plastering his trademark smile as a young looking servant brought the treaty forward. Everyone gathered around them and Jim caught Spock’s eyes as he stepped forward.

 

The phrase _if looks could kill_ flashed through Jim’s mind as Spock dark eyes were trained on his. Gritting his teeth Jim looked down at the treaty as another wave of hurt sunk into his bones. He signed his name, shook hand with the leader and made his excuses to tend to his wounds.

 

“Yes, of course,” the leader bowed. “When you are patched up, please return so you may complete the celebrations.”

 

“I’m afraid I will have to pass,” Jim said apologetically. “I tend to be allergic to most things, including medication. It’s going to be a rough night for me. Though I will be sure to make sure the remaining crew enjoy themselves.”

 

The leader nodded, appeased and Jim allowed himself to be dragged away by Bones.

 

As soon as they were beamed aboard Jim sagged, grateful that Bones was there to catch him. The Doctor heaved Jim’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other around Jim’s sweaty and bloody waist.

 

“Damn it Jim,” Bones growled, dragging him off the transporter pad. “You should have waited to sign the treaty.”

 

“And prove Spock right?” Jim grunted as his knee buckled and gritted his teeth as Bone’s gripped tightened on his bruised and bloody body.

 

“You’re a damn fool,” Bones growled. “The both of you.”

 

“What did I do?” Jim moaned, black spots starting to cloud his the outer edges of his eyes.

 

“You antagonize him with your damn blindness,” Bones grumbled.

 

“Oh god,” Jim moaned as the black spots grew. “I’m going blind.”

 

“You’re not going –“ Bones started but Jim missed the rest as his promptly passed out.

 

* * *

 

Jim clutched the toilet bowl as he heaved into it, scrunching his eyes as it burned his throat. He spat and unattractively snorted out the remaining chunks. He had only passed out in the hallway and regained consciousness as Bones was piling him onto the bio bed in the medical bay. He had listened silently as the good Doctor ranted about his many injuries and how Jim was going to send him gray.

 

Then, pumped full of the drugs that wouldn’t send him into cardiac arrest but simply make it a very uncomfortable night for him he had persuaded Bones to let him ride it out in the comfort of his own quarters while the rest of the crew enjoyed the celebrations and hopefully wouldn’t return until Jim was feeling relatively human again.

 

He flushed the toilet and lurched violently when he was handed a wet cloth. He peered over his shoulder to find the ever stoic Spock behind him. Embarrassment sent Jim lurching into the toilet again and heaving up another round of disgustingness.

 

He panted heavily when he was through and spat into the toilet before flushing it once again and wiping his face.

 

“Could your lecture possibly wait until tomorrow?” Jim asked as he struggled to raise himself to his knees. He hadn’t even bothered putting clean clothes on, still bare chested and his pants covered in blood and he was feeling rather inadequate as Spock continued to stare at him. “You know, when I’m done trying to heave out a lung?”

 

“It is impossible to vomit up a lung,” Spock said. “I also do not intend to lecture you as you often disregard them completely.”

 

Jim’s arms shook as he hunched on all fours. “I can’t deny that.”

 

“Indeed,” Spock said. “Just the same as you would decline the help I would offer and I would disregard that.”

 

Then Spock’s arms were manipulating him to his feet and he was being led into his quarters. Jim wanted to be mad but that would take away from the effort he was using to not throw up again so he let it slide. He grunted as he was gently placed on the bed and he took a few steadying breaths to settle him stomach.

 

“Ashayam,” Spock said quietly.

 

Jim looked up and glared. “Really? You’re going to call me that now?”

 

Spock frowned and Jim suddenly felt as if he missed a step.

 

“You believe that this word has negative connotations?” Spock said.

 

“Well, yeah,” Jim shifted uncomfortably. “You’ve been acting weird and making me feel like a first year cadet who’s woefully inadequate.”

 

Jim wasn’t prepared for the flash of pain to escape Spock’s Vulcan mask and he swallowed down the bile that was creeping back up his throat.

 

“It is to my great regret that my actions have been the cause for you to feel such a thing,” Spock said heavily.

 

“I…hold up,” Jim said, pressing a hand to his chest as he swallowed roughly. God he really didn’t want to throw up again. “I think there has been some miscommunication going on here. Why don’t you explain to me what that word means?”

 

“Ashayam,” Spock said slowly and carefully. “Is the Vulcan word meaning beloved.”

 

Perhaps Jim had managed to dislodge a few brain cells while he had been heaving his guts up because he was sure that he had just heard Spock wrong.

 

“Vulcan’s are a…possessive race when it comes to their mates,” Spock said, steadily avoiding Jim’s gob smacked expression. “It was not my intention for you to feel inadequate but rather my primal self acting in a protective manner as you frequently disregard your own safety.” He looked up at this last part and shot a glare at Jim.

 

“Hold that thought and pass me my bin,” Jim said.

 

Spock did as he asked and Jim gripped it tightly and disappeared inside as he heaved again. It was hard to think and vomit at the same time but Jim still managed to somehow think of _Thank god he doesn’t want to kill me_ before losing himself in a wave of heaving.

 

A strong hand rubbed his back as Jim shuddered and he used the cloth he still clutched to wipe his mouth again. He protested weakly as Spock took the bin and disappeared into the bathroom. Jim laid himself down, feeling weaker then he had in a long time and let his eyes fall shut. He was aware when Spock returned and patted the bed lightly, smiling softly as he felt the bed dip.

 

“When I am not heaving at every confession,” Jim said quietly, hands lightly on his stomach as it gurgled again. “I’m going to kiss you and tell you I feel the same.”

 

“That would be most agreeable,” Spock said.

 

Jim’s lips quirked up higher. “Then we are going to have a very long conversation about your protectiveness and how you can’t keep me locked up like princess. Then once we’ve finished that fight and both agreed that you will not be so protective and I will be more careful of my self we will proceed to have fantastic sex.” He sighed as he felt a hand brush his sweaty hair off his face.

 

“Very well,” Spock murmured.

  
“Great. Now pass me my bucket again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you guys with something else soon.... 
> 
> (I'm thinking a de-aged fic... what do you think?) 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
